


A Cure for Hiccups

by wildlilies



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildlilies/pseuds/wildlilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is tired of listening to Matt's hiccups, and decides to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for Hiccups

_Hic._

Alex glanced up from her book, looking across the couch at the source of the noise. Matt was slouched back with his feet stretched out on the coffee table, writing notes on his latest script. She watched him scribble for a moment before directing her attention back to her book.

_Hic._

She looked up again as Matt rubbed at his chest. When he turned to look at her, she raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, love. Just got the hiccups.”

Alex nodded once and returned to her book. She made it through a full 3 pages without glancing up, despite the quiet hiccups she could hear coming from her boyfriend across the couch. But then Matt started talking to himself quietly, and when the hiccups became much more vocal, she began to lose her patience.

“Well, if he’s feeling depressed here, I feel like “ _hic_ “he needs to show that in some” _hic_ “way other than that. Maybe if he” _hic_ “lashed out at his” _hic_ “family? Or maybe” _hic_ “he should –“

“Oh, for God’s sake.” Alex snapped her book shut and left it on the couch as she got up and pushed the coffee table back, smirking to herself when Matt’s legs fell to the floor with a thump.

“Err, Alex? Are you” _hic_ “okay?”

She whirled around to face him and grabbed his script, tossing it in the corner and kneeling down in front of him. When she reached for the button on his jeans, he hiccupped again and flailed his hands.

 _Hic._ “Alex, what – what are you doing?”

“I am so _tired_ of hearing your hiccups,” she growled, as if that provided an explanation. She yanked on the zipper and tugged on the waistband of his jeans, coaxing them down his hips and around his thighs. _Hic._ Glaring up at him, she reached into his boxers and pulled out his cock, giving it a quick tug and feeling it harden quickly in her hand.

“O-okay, but, I really don’t” _hic_ “see how this is going to help?”

Alex squeezed slightly harder at his hiccup and licked her lips as his breath hitched. “I read somewhere that hiccups can be cured by having an orgasm. So I thought I’d give it a go.” With that, she leaned forward and took him into her mouth.

“Oh, fuck.” Matt’s hands shot forward, tangling themselves into her hair as she began to bob up and down on his cock, gripping his thighs tightly. She swirled her tongue around the head before sinking lower and hollowing her cheeks. Every time she heard one of his hiccups, she scraped her teeth lightly against him as he cursed. Soon enough, he began to thrust his hips up to meet her and she could tell that he was getting close. 

“Alex, babe, I’m” _hic_ “about to –“

Alex relaxed her throat completely and surged downward and hummed before he tightened his grip on her hair and spilled down her throat. She swallowed several times, making sure not to spill a drop before she felt him pull her up and into his lap. Panting heavily, Matt surged forward and kissed her sloppily, all teeth and tongues, tasting himself in her mouth. After a few moments, both of them were too breathless to do anything but collapse against the couch, or in Alex’s case, against Matt’s chest.

He stroked her hair and arm and relished in the feel of her gradually slowing breaths against his neck. When his breathing was finally calm, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Alex sat up suddenly, grinning cheekily at him. He looked at her warily.

“What?”

She shrugged, still grinning. “It worked.”

“What work- oh. Huh. It did, didn’t it?”

She nodded again, and giggled. And then hiccupped.

Matt raised an eyebrow as she reached a hand to cover her mouth, eyes wide with surprise. He laughed and then his gaze turned predatory as she hiccupped again. Suddenly, Alex found herself flipped underneath him, hands pinned above her head as Matt kissed his way down her neck. Her moan was interrupted by yet another hiccup, and Matt glanced up at her sharply before giving up all pretenses of going slow.

He released her hands, sitting up while he trailed them down her sides to the waistband of the leggings she wore. He played with the waistband for a moment before she hiccupped again, and he yanked them down her legs and tossed them across the room. Ignoring the fact that his jeans and boxers were still around his knees, he settled himself down on the couch so that his face was hovering near her already glistening sex. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and rested his hands on her hips, stroking her skin as he felt her tremble around him. 

_Hic._

With that Matt surged forward, licking at her folds greedily as she gasped above him. He vaguely felt one of her hands on his head and the other covering his hand on her hip. He lapped at her rapidly, up the length of her sex before circling his tongue around her clit and sucking on it. Alex’s hips bucked up into his face and he tightened his grip on her hips, holding her in place as he suckled on her clit in earnest, pausing every now and then to swipe his tongue through her folds. He’d become hard again, and he shifted his hips in an attempt to get a little friction. 

“Darling, I-I need” _hic_ “you, I need – now.”

Alex whimpered and pulled on his short hair as best as she could until he was above her and she could suck his tongue into her mouth, licking until the taste of her was gone. Gasping as his cock brushed against her dripping sex, Matt pushed himself up and off of her. Alex groaned at the loss, but then worked to get rid of her tank top when she saw him divesting himself of the rest of his clothes. Once they were both completely naked, he settled over her again, kissing her hungrily as she stroked her hands up and down his back. He leaned down to kiss each breast in turn before sucking on a spot on her neck as he thrust into her.

She let out a strangled gasp and wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to hit deep inside her in the most delicious way as he rocked into her repeatedly. He buried his face in her hair as she moaned with each thrust, feeling her wet heat clench around him. Worked up from his previous ministrations, Alex was close to the edge, and she reached a hand between them to rub her clit.

Kissing her temple, Matt reached for her hand between them and helped her rub her clit in time with his thrusts. Before long, she came with a cry, nails digging into his back as her sex tightened around his cock rhythmically. He followed not long after, biting her earlobe as his hips stuttered into hers.

As they lay together recovering, Alex giggled and ran her hand over the top of his head. Matt lifted it to look at her.

“What’s funny?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s just that I really rather look forward to getting hiccups now.”

“Mm, yeah. Best hiccup cure ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut, I'd love feedback! Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Idea based off of this post: http://the-fury-of-a-time-lord.tumblr.com/post/60661101001/thewhoopingblob-but-guess-what-now-im-really


End file.
